In Good Company
by WhiteLight12
Summary: Rose is back yet again with another grand adventure with her new friend, Ryan Dalmatian. Visit old friends, and get to know new characters. Will Rose come to accept her past as what it is with her new founded friend? And will she help the dalmatian win the heart of her old friend, Rita? Stay tuned. I was given permission to recreate RyanBrony765's story Ryan & Company.
1. Chapter 1 New Spot on the Block

Sometime in late July, it will have been a year since our grand adventure with our cat friend, Oliver. Needless to say, we do visit him every now and then just to check up on him. But we knew he is in good hands with Jenny. It seemed so surreal that our ordeal with Sykes was truly over with. We've been dealing with his shenanigans that he's pulled on us to get money that Fagin owed him. But ever since then, Fagin had gotten the help he needs from the Foxworth's income because of our heroics of saving Jenny. He planned on renting an apartment for all of us to stay in. Don't get me wrong, I love living here but it wouldn't hurt to upgrade a bit. Fagin had no debt to pay so we had nothing to worry about.

But we were back to the way things were before, just relaxing here in the boat house. Dodger had gone out to find us food because it was his turn again. I was curled up on my bean bag chair next to Einstein's makeshift house big enough for him to fit in. Rita was in her confined space asleep. Tito, no surprise, was dancing to soft rock and roll while Francis watched his soap operas.

My pointed ear twitched a little bit as the music was getting on my nerves a bit. I lifted my head and let out a yawn. "Tito, turn that racket off! I'm trying to watch my show, if you don't mind." Francis inquired. Tito looked at the bulldog with anger written all over his face. "Ya know, if you love the tv so much, why not marry it? You seem to love it more than anything else in this big wide world." Tito groaned. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that. He wasn't wrong. "Yeah, Francis, can't you watch something else? It's been the same thing over and over ever since Fagin got that thing." I say, seeing what he was watching. It made me roll my eyes. "It's not my fault you love to sleep almost all day and this show is more better than hearing the little rodent's rubbish music." Francis sneered, getting me to groan.

"I don't sleep all day, Francis." I dejected, feeling offended. I don't do that all the time. I do my daily share of finding us some food for the day. There's almost nothing else to do except wander the city for some more adventure. "You on the other hand are so addicted to that tv that we have to suffer with your stupid reruns. You need to let it go." I say, lowering my German Shepherd head with my ears raised. Francis seemed angered by what I said. But Tito was happy about it. "Alright, Rosie! You, once again, spoke your mind about this tv." Tito chimed, giving me a high five. I happily accepted it and laughed before crossing my forepaws.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Haven't you already learned by now that Rose hates it when you argue about this?" Rita scolded, getting us to look over at her. She seemed annoyed also about this petty argument. I then stand up and jump down onto the old wood flooring. "Yeah. Calm down you two." I said, stretching all four of my legs. Rita came next to me on my right side.

"You were complaining about it too!" Tito exclaimed. I looked over at Rita, who had one of her brows furrowed. We went silent after that and Rita rolled her eyes because we wouldn't get anywhere with it. Just then, the sound of someone's stomach broke the silence, getting us to look behind us to see that Einstein was awake and was holding a tennis racket in his mouth. "Anyone know when Dodger will get here with the food? I'm sooo hungry." he asked, looking up at the doorway then back at us. My eyes darted at each of the gang members. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Dodger's been gone for a while. And sleeping isn't going to make it go away." I agree, sitting down will scratching my pointed ear.

"Anyone call for dinner, Dodger fans?" Dodger inquired, getting us to look at him with another set of hotdogs around his neck. He was leaning against the edge of the steps to get outside. "Yeah, buddy! Dodger always brings the goods!" Tito exclaimed, bouncing on Einstein's head again in excitement. "Dig in everyone." Dodger inquired, throwing the hot dogs to us. "So tell us, what did this cool dog do to get us food this time?" I ask, taking one of the hot dogs and laying down in front of it to eat it. "Did the kid help ya with it like he did last time?" Rita inquired, starting to eat as well. Dodger quickly sat down in front of us and began to start to tell of how he got it this time.

"It's actually a funny story, Rose and Rita. Picture this, 101st Cross Bay Boulevard, the traffic on the high, the hot dogs sizzling." Dodger laughed. I tilt my head a little to the right because this story sounds familiar somehow. "Enter Dodger, being his usual and smooth self. Then, it happens. A big and scary monster with a big brain that makes him as smart as a scientist, spots covering his whole body, his teeth dripping with blood. He looks at me with big brown eyes and he walked to me and I thought my time had come to an end then suddenly…"

Suddenly, the ceiling above us broke into a million pieces with a loud shatter along with something accompanying it. "Intruder! Intruder!" Tito shouted as we all ran for cover. I fell backwards in shock before skitting across the floor with my tail tucked between my hind legs as I hid behind a leaning board. I soon looked past the board to see what made that sound. When the intruder revealed himself, I instantly began to growl. "Cool it guys. It's just a Dalmatian." I say, walking over to the Dalmatian with my teeth bared. The spotted dog looked over to me with a nervous expression on his face. At this, everyone gasped and gathered around the spotted dog, who was covered in baking flower. I had my fluffy tail raised to show dominance.

When he looked over to Rita, it was as if something struck him. His face turned beat red and he looked nervous. "How'd you find this place?" Rita asked angrily, showing her teeth some as she stood beside me on my right. When he didn't answer, Tito barked at him in a demanding tone.

"Answer us, intruder!" he snapped. The spotted dog's body began to shake as his tail went between his legs. "I-I-I-I… uh… followed this dog. Dodger was his name! He's down here!" he stuttered. At that, I lower my tail and raise my head to look at Dodger. That's when it dawned on me. His story made sense now. He had help from this dog. We all cooled our nerves with this stranger. "Relax Dalmatian." Rita chuckled, giving him a wink. That made his face flush red and she walked over to Dodger. "Heh, you'll be alright. You really gave our main man quite the paw." I agree, giving a friendly gesture before trotting up to Dodger as well.

"Dodge, why do you always have someone help you get the food?" Rita wondered. Dodger shrugged at this. "Well, he did follow me to get a hotdog so here's his reward for the help." Dodger answered as he threw him a hotdog. The spotted dog wolfed it down as if he hadn't eaten in days. "You guys should've seen it. This dog actually catapulted himself into an apartment window to get some pie." Dodger inquired. "Oh really?" I questioned, now curious as to how he pulled that off. "Oh yeah. I did that. I'm a pretty smart dog when it comes to food. One time, I snuck into my owner's kitchen and pulled open the fridge to get a box of Zebra Cakes. Can't tell ya how delicious they were!" the spotted dog said excitedly.

As he was telling us that tale, I happened to catch something around his neck. It was his collar with a license on it. Did he belong to someone? I walked up to him to get a closer inspection. "I got a question for you. Did you run away from your home or something because no stray dog would wear a collar that fancy like that." I asked, lifting my eyes to look at the spotted dog. At my question, he tilted his head and glanced down at his collar. "No! No, you see… I uhh, that's what you get for being a smart dog! It's a reward!" he said, clearly lying to us. Something told me that he was bothered by something. The look in his eyes proved it.

"Are you sure?" Rita said, coming to my right side. He sighed as he looked down at his fore paws. "Okay… I did run away. But for personal reasons…" he admitted. My ears dropped at this as all of our faces dropped in sympathy. Whatever this personal reason was, it seemed to bother him a lot so much that he wants to keep it to himself. He's not ready to say what this reason was.

I can't relate with him about running away from a home because I was abandoned as a pup. It's a personal matter to me. Before we could get deep in thought, the sound of someone walking down the steps grabbed our attention. "That's my bed." Rita mumbled. I look over to Rita with a furrowed brow. "He hiding in there, Rita?" I ask curiously. The saluki shook her head and responded, "Yeah, figured that would be the best hiding spot." I sigh and roll my eyes at that.

"I'm back everyone." Fagin's voice called as he walked down the stairs, looking exhausted. At the sight of him, I began to bark happily as my fluffy tail wagged uncontrollably. We all then began to run towards him excitedly. "Whoa! Whoa! Heal!" he said, holding hands out to us. But I was the first to jump up at him, knocking him down to the floor. Everyone joined in and we all gave him loving and affectionate licks on his face. It's so exciting to see him when he gets back from somewhere. Us tackling him is a daily occurrence for him. You'd think he'd get used to it by now.

Just then, the sound of a single sneeze made Fagin perk up. We all looked over to the spotted dog. He didn't have that collar on him anymore and he was trying to make himself unseen by Fagin's eyes. But he stuck out like a sore thumb so it's kind of hard to camouflage himself in our rubble. "And who's this?" Fagin curiously wondered. None of us had seen a dalmatian before around this part of New York so this is news to us.

The spotted dog was too frightened to even take a step towards Fagin. To encourage him, Dodger and I walked to him. "Settle down, okay? He's not gonna hurt you." I say comfortingly. "Yeah, he's our old man. He's the one who takes care of us." Dodger said, giving the spotted dog a nudge.

The spotted dog cowered down a little bit because of not knowing who Fagin was. He shut his eyes as Fagin started to scratch him behind the ears. At this, he started to pant happily. "I've never seen a dog with black spots before. Do you belong to someone?" Fagin said warmly. The spotted dog shook his head shyly. Fagin didn't see that the spotted dog had a collar on his neck. He did belong to someone at some point. But without it, he's one of us now.

"Hmm… well, until we find what home you live in, you can stay here with us." Fagin smiled. We all gave a welcoming and warm smile at that. We got ourselves a new member.

"Well then, Ryan." Dodger said broadly, "Since you're staying here for who knows how long, we might as well tell you our names. Allow me to introduce you to Einstein the Great Dane, Francis the Bulldog, Miss Rose the German Shepherd mix, the small but sorta tough…"

"Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito!" interrupted the chihuahua. "Wow, that's a long name for a chihuahua." Ryan chuckled, surprised by Tito's extended name. "And last but not least, Miss Rita." Dodger gestured to Rita. Ryan stared at Rita awestruck and lovestruck like Tito was with Georgette a while back. "Rita… what a lovely name that matches her beauty and hotness."

Rita and I exchanged glances at what he said. Was he… flirting with her? He just met her though. Needless to say, the way Ryan was looking at Rita weirded her out because that's the kind of look Dodger gives her half the time. He sometimes gives me that look as well. And neither of us mind it. "Are you okay?" Rita asked Ryan.

"Yeah." he nodded. I leaned over to Rita so that I could whisper in her ear. "Look out, Rita, looks like you have a secret admirer." I whispered. She playfully shoved me away. She knows I'm only teasing. "So Ryan, do your parents know that you're out here in this part of the city?" Dodger asked. Ryan's flirtatious expression dropped and he looked down at this paws.

"No. I barely knew where my mother is now. She left me when I was a pup." he answered sadly. That answer made my heart break in two because I know what it feels like to be abandoned. I had no idea where my mother was. My father is a mystery because I don't know if he even lives in New York. So I never knew him…

"What about your father?" I asked, feeling hurt. My ears lowered all the way and I looked down. "Dead." Ryan bluntly responded. I closed my eyes in sadness at that. He knew his father. He's so lucky… "He's been dead since I was 5 months old. How he died was tragic. He was riding in the cab of a locomotive as he worked by the railroads here in NYC, where we all lived in my mother's cab of the steam locomotive's boiler exploded out of the blue. Fortunately, the crew had survived. My father didn't. All the hot steam and coal hit him while he was laying down in pain when the boiler exploded." Ryan explained.

"And your mother left you because she couldn't take care of you by herself?" Francis gulped. Ryan nodded and looked at our faces. I laid down because of the sadness overwhelming me. "Is she okay?" Ryan asked, noticing how I was reacting to his relationship with his parents. Rita nudged me with her nose and Dodger put a paw on me. "Rose's sensitive when it comes to family matters." Dodger answered. He wasn't wrong about that… The talk about family matters like that does get to me on an emotional level.

"Don't worry about me… I'll be fine." I say, standing back up. "Ah okay then. So let's change the subject, tell me what goes on here?" Ryan said, getting us to look up. We tell him about our adventures with Oliver and our debt with Sykes and Roscoe and DeSoto a year prior ago. As this story went on, I could see that Rita was feeling a bit creeped out by the dalmatian's lovey dovey gesture towards her.

"I'm sure you'll warm up soon enough." I say to her. "Don't say that!" she whispered to me. I give a warm chuckle before walking up to my bed and jumping up on the softest part of it. We might as well go to sleep until tomorrow. My ears lower as I close my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. I can tell that this is the start of a new found friendship with our new spotted friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Junkyard

Today is the day that Ryan shows us with what skills he's acquired with jumping through the apartment window. I was actually curious of how he managed to do it. He seems like a pretty smart guy. Even though we just met him, we started to warm up to the guy. Well, not everyone. Rita still was kind of weirded out by his romantic gesture towards her.

This morning, I could tell that he really does like Rita because I saw that he gave her a bone that he found. Although she wasn't too sure about how she felt of that present. It got me thinking, should I help them get together? Needless to say, I don't want to push it. But everyone needs love in their lives. So it couldn't hurt.

We all make our way to the junkyard that's towards the junkyard. It's a place where we only know of. When looking at it, it would be a perfect place to hang out. It was full of old, rusty cars and subway cars that seemed to not be in use anymore. Plus they had a nice touch of graffiti to add to that appeal.

When we got there, Dodger turned towards us. "Okay everyone. Here's what we're doing. Find anything valuable. Einstein you come with me. Tito you go with Francis. Rose, I know you'll be okay by yourself. And Rita, show Ryan around." Dodger instructed. I nodded at what Dodger said. I do better when I'm on my own. Looking at Rita, she didn't seem to approve of being partnered with Ryan, who was excited with this pairing.

"Can't he go with Rose?" Rita complained. I walk to her and give her a teasing nudge. "You know as I do that I concentrate better on my own. Plus, this'll be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to get well acquainted." I say. Before she could say anything, I had taken off while looking back. "R-Rose!" Rita called. She clearly didn't want to be with Ryan.

I searched high and low for anything valuable. Keeping my nose to the ground and my fluffy tail high in the air, I tried finding something. But I literally spent 15 minutes with nothing in my paws. "Well… that sucks." I say to myself, shaking my head. "Maybe I should see how Rita and Ryan are doing." I say, looking off to the right with my head raised.

I trotted through the junkyard with my tail risen in the air as I moved. When I found them, Rita was standing in front of… a large train? Why was he so interested in this? I trotted to where Rita was, who looked annoyed. "What's going on here?" I asked when I stop. She gazed over at me while she answered. "Ryan is playing with this train like he's a puppy. How could you bail on me like that?" she said. "What? Can a friend help a friend find romance in this cruel and unforgiving world? I feel so betrayed." I responded, looking from the train to her.

"Oh hush up. You're forgiven." she replied with a smile. I laugh at her response because we would often kid with one another. We both chuckle at that before hearing Ryan call out to us. "Isn't this the coolest!" he called to us. We look up to see him sticking his head out of one of the broken windows. I look up with my head tilted a bit. "Ryan, how did this even get here?" I asked. "Beats me! But I must say that it's awesome! It's one of New York's rarest steam locomotives! It was built by baldwin in the 1920's to haul freight trains in the state of New York. With the steam of NYC was put out of service the engine was sold to the port of NYC and was apparently forgotten about for years! Pretty freakin' cool!" he explained excitedly.

Rita and I exchanged confused expressions because I didn't catch of anything he was saying. A rare machine being put out of service? "What the what now?" Rita questioned. "I didn't catch what you were saying?" I agreed, looking up at the Dalmatian with a tilted head. He tried explaining it again however, Rita interrupted him. "Nevermind! Nevermind… Any idea as to why it's here?" Rita exclaimed. "No. But I'm a bajillion percent not sure why it's just sitting here gathering rust. But it sure looks awesome." Ryan grinned. I shook my fur at that.

"Well, I'm gonna continue searching for more valuable stuff. You two… um…" I said, standing back up. "No, no, no! You're staying with us! I'm not staying and babysitting Ryan the whole time." Rita said, standing up as well. My ears drop and I look to the ground. "Well, it wouldn't be much of a date if I'm in it." I tease, raising both my head and ears. Rita didn't look happy that I said that. "It's not a date, Rose!" she growled. I chuckled and wagged my tail a little. "Whatever you say. But trust me on this, I can see that things will turn around for you. I know you, Rita." I say, looking at her with a softened expression.

"Come on, Rosie Posie and Chica Rita! Let's keep lookin'!" Ryan called us, jumping out of the train. "Please don't call me that…" Rita said in irritance, putting a paw up to her face. The dalmatian then ran past us, nearly knocking us over to the ground. "What the-?" I questioned, gathering my balance. He then goes to a smashed up train car or something and came out with a can of tomatoes. "What the heck's wrong with you? We're supposed to find something worth money, not food!" Rita scolded. I looked closer at the can. "Now, wait a minute Rita. He might've found something. Don't go making assumptions." I said, thinking clearly. She didn't believe me for a minute. "Look at what he's got, Rose. It's clearly a tomato can!" Rita argued.

Ryan then trots back to the two of us with his tail raised in the air with that can in his mouth. "Check out what I found!" Ryan exclaimed as he dropped the can. To my surprise, I saw that what was inside was… a lot of coins. Rita and I were equally surprised. "Ohh… Guess you were right Rose." Rita said in surprise.

We all met up with rest of the gang to have them see what Ryan has found. We all gathered around the coin pile. Everyone was just as surprised as Rita and I. "Holy crap man!" Dodger exclaimed, looking at the coin pile, "That's gotta be at least $100 worth of change right there!" "Actually if you count the coins, it says it's $4.75." Ryan corrected. Everyone felt silent at the dalmatian's smarts. "Whoa… you're pretty smart." I say, tilting my head a bit. "Yeah, he's been with us a day and he's already growin' on me!" Tito agreed, jumping up and down like he's a jumping bean. I smiled and agreed with them. Rita on the other hand, Rita wasn't. She didn't want to grow attached to him.

"What made you figure out how much there is here so quickly?" I asked, looking from him and the coins. The dalmatian sits down with his tail still sticking up in the air. "Well, let's just say I get my smarts from the disorder in my brain." he responded. What? Disorder?

"Come again?" Dodger wondered. "It's called Autism. It's characterized by impaired social interaction. It makes me sensitive but makes me smart." Ryan explained with boldness. Francis decided to take advantage of this. "Really? Then who was our first president?" he asked. "George Washington." Ryan answered without a problem. I raised my head as I was impressed by this. "How about the extinction of the dinosaurs?" Francis continued. "A giant asteroid from outer space came crashing down onto earth, wiping out the dinosaurs. Then there were earthquakes and it caused the continents to break away from one another." Ryan answered. I was thoroughly impressed about how he responded that. "Man, isn't there anything you don't know?" I ask, wagging my fluffy tail. Ryan laughed at what I said.

We all start walking back to the barge. "Well, I don't know my way around most of NY, which I'm hoping to learn. So what do I do with the change?" Ryan asked. "We take it home man. Fagin could really use that to buy stuff. He's gonna love it for sure!" Tito responded, trotting beside him. Rita walked beside me and I noticed that she was the only one out of us that wasn't at all impressed. She didn't make eye contact with him. I sigh at this. I was kind of hoping that she would be happy some.

"Hey, guys. It's my turn to find us some food for the evening. Head back home and I'll be sure to bring us something good. I'm sure you guys are getting hungry." I said, offering to get us some food. Everyone was skeptical about letting me go on my own because we all know how that went. "Are you sure, Rose? We don't want you to get hurt." Rita said, looking at me with a concerned look on her face. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just go on home. And Rita, please reconsider of how you're treating Ryan. He did find us something worth our while." I said, whispering at the last sentence.

After that, I take off running towards Market Street because that's where most of the good stuff is. However, in that street, was a dog that I was hoping I'd never see again…


	3. Chapter 3 Suppressed Memories

The gang had decided to go back to the house boat. Fagin will probably wonder where I am later when the others get back. He might also be impressed with Ryan's findings. That's a lot of change he found. Who knows what Fagin can get with that much money? Ryan will be a great specimen of our small gang. With our skills and his smarts mixed together, we'll find a lot of things better.

As I trotted down the sidewalk with my fluffy tail risen up in the air, I got a strange feeling that I was being watched. It was feeling that I couldn't simply shake off. It soon got to the point where I stopped walking altogether. Looking around the area I was in, I had to at least try.

"Calm down, Rose… It's nothing. It's got to be…" I tell myself, shaking my fur with my eyes shut. I then start walking again. To get my mind off of that feeling, I put my nose to the ground and begin to sniff for any food. After a few minutes, I caught the scent of fresh steak out in the alleyway. "Looks like I found something." I say, following the scent.

Once I found the source of the scent, I stood over it. It was a huge steak that was big enough for all of us to eat. "This'll be a great morsal for the gang!" I say, beginning to pick it up. Before my teeth made contact with the steak, there was a low, menacing growl coming from behind me. I froze in place and slowly begun to look behind me. There was… three dogs standing behind me. One was a pit bull. Another was an American Staffordshire Terrier. The one in the middle… was a border collie.

"Hold on there, mutt! Touch that meat, there will be serious consequences." the grey and white pit bull warned. "Oh… s-sorry. I didn't mean to-" I begun. The collie started to circle me while not taking her eyes off of me. My ears laid back all the way and I cowered down a bit. The border collie then sniffed me. "No… it can't be." she said in shock. "Miss Celeste, what are you doing?" the American Staffordshire Terrier asked. "Hush, Ruger. I know her." she said. I looked up at her and studied her for a minute.

It sooned dawned on me that this dog… was my mother. I was staring at the figure of my alleged mother. "She's my daughter." she said, getting me to close my eyes. "You mean that this half breed is your daughter? This insignificant half breed?" that dog, Ruger, asked. "Unfortunately yes. My ex-mate was a german shepherd. It's a shame really that she barely looks like me. Like her disaster of a brother." she responded. Wait… Brother? I have a brother?

"What are you talking about…? I… I have a brother?" I questioned, feeling confused. The border collie continued to circle me with her head held up high. "Oh, so you never knew? Yes, you do, you mutt. I had a son, who I too abandoned because he didn't have much of my features. Just like you. I would've thought that storm would've killed you by now." the collie stated, making me look down in anger.

All this time… I have a brother… and I never knew. "Should we dispose of her, Miss Celeste?" the pitbull asked, "We should do it here and now so she won't cause any trouble." "Hmm, not quite. Maybe give her a few bruises and enough cuts to show how weak she is. I wish that that German Shepherd never got me pregnant with you and that runt. He was a weakling anyway. The fact he couldn't handle me being in his life was surely a waste. Abandoning you and that runt was right in my eyes." Celeste said in a sadistic chuckle. I feel the anger bubbling over me. Tears formed in my eyes. "I wonder why no one will ever love you and take care of you. You're nothing but a feeble, little mongrel! You and that runt were nothing but _MISTAKES_!" she continued.

"Aw… did we upset the wittle puppy? How adorable." the pitbull teased, making me mad even more. "Stop it…" I say, beginning to growl. "What'd you say, mutt?" Ruger stated. They don't realize that I'm half german shepherd and I'm stronger than all three of them combined. "I think we upset her. How tragic." Celeste encouraged this. I bared my teeth and began to growl threateningly. "_Grrrr…. Rrrr… Grrr…" _I snarl. "That rain should've taken you with it. Tsk, tsk, tsk, you truly are a waste of skin and fur." Celeste said. I _snapped._

I jump on her with all the strength I could. I had her pinned down to the ground while growling at her ferociously. Her expression changed from sarcastic to straight up terrified. I kept growling at her threateningly. "You idiots! Help me!" she called for her two companions. "Heck no! Your kid is crazy!" Ruger exclaimed, cowering down to the size of a small puppy. "You cowards!" Celeste barked.

"You think that I'm weak?! Is that all you think of me?! You abandoned me when I was still a young puppy! You didn't care about me! And now that I have a brother, and that you did the exact thing to him, I'm going to go find him! And FYI, I have an amazing family who cares about me and loves me for who I am! You don't deserve to be a mother much less to live! I'm disappointed to have your half in my blood! I'll make sure that you don't reproduce anymore if you keep up with abandoning puppies who wonder where their parents are! They want warmth from their mother, to be loved by the one individual that will actually care for their children! You didn't give a damn! So stay the hell out of my life!" I snarl loudly at her. She cowered down to a shriveled little child.

It seems that I have gotten through to her. Her comrades didn't do a single thing to help her in this case because they didn't want to be next. I got off of her and pick up the meat that lay on the ground. "You don't deserve this. I'm taking it back to my family. You and your obedient puppies get nothing!" I growl, running off with the meat in tow. They didn't bother to chase me.

I take the meat into another alleyway and hide with it. All I did at this point was lay down with it and head back home later. I lay my head down with both ears laid back as the painful memories of my abandonment started to weigh on me. My ears were laid back all the way and my eyes were shut. It hurt so much that my own mother would abandon me the way she did.

What did I ever do to her? I can't help that I'm half and half. I'm ashamed of being half of what she is. And the fact I have a brother that went through what I did, makes it even worse. She doesn't deserve to be anyone's mother. All she ever does is leave them for dead. And her abandoning us proves it because of our appearance. It doesn't make sense… She shouldn't have mated with our father if she knew what the pups would look like.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of whimpering. I lifted my head and my ears twitched at the sound. "Hmm? Who's there?" I question. When I look around, I see the small form of a puppy hiding behind some garbage can. I look closely at this pup. He had the same coloring as I did but his markings were different.

Both ears were floppy like Celeste's, he had black rings around both eyes that trailed down to his chin with white over his whole muzzle with a thick stripe touching between his black ears and his throat and chest were white. Most of his fluffy tail was white and portion of all four legs were white. The inside of his ears were white like mine. The rest of his head was brown. He had brown spots on the front of his shoulders, on the middle of his legs, and some on his tail. His eyes were blue like hers. And his nose was light brown.

This pup… had to be my brother. I'm sure of it. I stand up and slowly walk over to him. He begun to back up further behind the trash can. "Don't worry… I won't hurt you... It's alright." I say calmly and mother like. I even laid down in front of him so I showed that I wasn't a threat. "I want mama…" he cried. It hurt to hear him wanting our mother. "I'm afraid… she's not coming back." I say, looking down with my eyes shut. The pup whimpered at what I said.

"How you know that…?" he asked quietly. "Because she's my mother as well…" I say, looking up at him. That sentence got him to peak his head out. He looked like me… "Big sis? You my sis?" he questioned. He was so small… and too young to be out here on his own. "Yes. I'm your big sister. After hearing about you… I had to find you. She doesn't deserve to be a mother after what she's done. I too was abandoned…" I tell him. He walked out slowly with both ears slightly raised. "Can me go wif yow?" he asked sweetly. How can I say no? He's just a pup.

"Of course. I'll take you back to my family. What's your name, little guy?" I ask, looking at him. His expression dropped to his paws. "Don't have one…" he answered sadly. "Oh… in that case, I'll give you one." I offered. He seemed excited because she couldn't be bothered to name him. "The only one I can think of is… Kaiden?" I say, getting him to bark happily. "Me Kai'en!" he says happily. I laugh at his reaction. "Then it's settled. Kaiden will be your name. My name is Rose." I inquire, standing up.

It's settled. I will protect my brother from now on. Let's see if Dodger and them will accept him into the gang. He can't be out here all by himself. We begun to walk down the streets in the direction of the boat house. Of course I had the steak in my mouth to feed the gang. Can't go back empty handed.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Father

"Wh're we goin'?" Kaiden asked me as we continued through the busiest part of the city. I looked up at the sky. It was starting to turn into the afternoon. "Home, Kaiden." I answer him. "Will yo' fami'y li'e me?" he wondered, feeling unsure about Dodger and them. "Yeah they will, little brother. They'll like you a lot." I tell him, sure enough that Kaiden will be liked by Dodger and them. As I looked down at him, I couldn't help but think… will taking him back there to Dodger and them really be best for him? Should I let Jenny adopt him into her family?

On second thought, Ryan is looking for a new home as well. If both of them get adopted together, then it'll work for both of them. He's far too young to survive out here on his own. Even though I just met him, I already love him. I now have someone to protect. The little pup was jumping beside me as he had to use almost all of his weight just to move. He was so adorable.

A couple of blocks later, we had approached the fancier part of the city. "Is t'is wh're y'u live?" Kaiden wondered as we approached this street. I looked around the area. "No. No this is too rich for my blood, kiddo." I answer honestly. I'd can honestly say that I don't exactly fancy places like this. Living in that house boat out of sight of strangers suited us just fine. As I said before, it couldn't hurt to move the ladder up some.

Ten minutes or so passed and we got to the end of the block. Yeah, these street blocks were long. And at the end of the street, was a house that looked like Jenny's. "Ro'e… my paws hu't…" Kaiden said, seemingly tired. I couldn't tell him to keep walking and to suck it up. The only logical thing to do was to pick him up by his neck hide as gently as I could so that it wouldn't hurt him. I pick him up off the ground and put him on my back. He was excited to get a free ride. I picked up the meat and get a good hold of it.

"Hang tight, kiddo." I say, turning my head to look at him. "Ok'y!" he yipped happily, putting his small forepaws on my head so he could get a great view. As we continued down the sidewalk, I got the bright idea of starting to run down it. Kaiden started to laugh at the change of speed. I look back at him for a split second, not paying attention to what was in front of me.

Before long, I run into somebody. "Oof!" we all yelled as we crashed into someone. I land on my side, dropping both Kaiden and the meat I had in my mouth. The impact hurt and I groaned from the pain. It didn't take me long to slowly roll onto my belly so that my fore legs were in front of me. I shake my head and look forward. "Kaiden?" I call, looking around the area for my little brother.

When I did see him, he was laying on his right side about a few feet away from me. "Kaiden!" I exclaim, quickly getting to my German Shepherd paws and running to him. "Are you okay?" I asked in concern as I get to him. He whimpered and rolled over onto his belly. "Ye'h, me ok'y." he answered, lifting his head up to look at me. When he smiled at me with his tongue hanging out, I felt so relieved.

"Excuse me, miss? But, aren't you going to apologize for running into me?" someone said, getting me to look behind me. There was a German Shepherd standing behind us, using his forepaw to rub his head. "Oh… Sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologized. "Eh. No big deal though. But please pay attention to where you're going. You and your pup there." he said, looking down at Kaiden. I gaze down at Kaiden then the German Shepherd.

"He's my brother. I found him in the alley way a few miles back. He was abandoned by our mother. Same as me. Her name is Celeste I believe." I explained, picking up Kaiden and placing him on my back once again. When I looked at him, his expression completely changed. He looked as if he was shock by the sound of that name.

"Celeste…? She… She didn't tell me…" he muttered, looking down with his ears lowered. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head. He focused his eyes on the two of us before walking up to us. "What're you doing?" I wondered. "She never told me that… she was pregnant with you two." he finished, getting me to freeze. What... ? This dog… was our father? I ran into our father? "D-Dad…?" I quiver, starting to feel emotional. "Daddy! Daddy!" Kaiden said, excitedly. I never knew who my father was… and it's something that I've never thought I'd ever get to experience.

"My children… how could she have done this to you both?" Dad said, lovingly nuzzling the two of us. Tears started to run down my face. Not out of sadness but our of happiness. "She didn't want us… She never wanted us…" I said, tucking my head under Dad's chin. "It's alright, now. She'll never go near you again." he comforted. Knowing our father is here made me feel so much better. I tell him about Dodger and the gang and all of what we have gone through in Syke's debt against Fagin.

"I can't believe that Celeste never told me about you and little Kaiden. If I had known, I would've had you and him stay with me and my masters. But, it seems like you have a wonderful family already." Dad said. We all laid in his backyard that was much fancier than the boathouse. I gotta admit, it's nice. "I had just known about Kaiden. I went my whole life without knowing him." I answer, having Kaiden lay next to me in a curled ball. "That must've been terrible for you, Rose. I'm sorry you had to endure that. Celeste is not meant to be a mother. Frankly, I don't believe that I'm meant to be a father." Dad said, looking down at his paws in guilt.

"Don't feel like that, Dad. You hadn't known. Besides, I'm doing just fine." I said, smiling at him. "I'm happy you are, dear." he responded, kindly. Man… never knew that our father was so kind and really nice. Wish I knew that he existed sooner in my life. I looked down at Kaiden, who was sleeping in a ball of fluff. I sighed in thought. Something had crossed my mind.

"Dad…?" I asked, not looking away from Kaiden. "What is it, dear?" he answered. "Since Kaiden is so young to be out on the streets, can he stay here with you? Now that I know he's here, I want him to be safe. I've lived on the streets my whole life and understand how dangerous it is. If he were to run into trouble, chances are he wouldn't survive. Not on his own." I asked, feeling saddened that I might not see him again. "Of course dear. I'll take care of little Kaiden. Besides, I wouldn't want to take your life away from you. It wouldn't be right. He deserves to be in a nice home where he is loved." he answered, giving me a sense of relief.

"Thank you… I'm glad you'll help him." I reply, looking down at Kaiden. It's only best for him that I have him stay here with our father. "Look… I have to get back to my family. They'll probably be wondering where I am." I say, standing up. Dad stood up with me. "Alright. I won't stop you. Go on ahead. And would you look at that? I'm already being a great dad." he said with a hearty chuckle. "Yeah, it would seem." I say in a chuckle back. He knew how to be lighthearted as well.

"But I have to ask, how did you not know that Kaiden and I even existed?" I asked, now curious as to why this was. Dad looked down at the ground with his eyes shut. "Because your mother, was one of the worst dogs that I have ever been with. Her very existence would get under my skin greatly. On the day I ended things with her, I told her that I never wanted to see her face as long as I live because all she would do is ridicule and mock me about being a weakling and not strong enough to be anyone's mate. And she punished me by not letting me know about you and Kaiden. I'm really glad that you and him are nothing like her." Dad explained, feeling downhearted about how Celeste treated him.

"She's nothing to me, Dad. It's just you that needs to be in our lives. You're better than she'll ever be." I said, getting him to grin. He then walks over to me and puts his head over mine so that mine was tucked underneath him. "Thank you very much, Rose. That means a lot. You should get back to your family though." Dad said in a whisper. He gave a few licks to my head in a loving and affectionate manner. "I will. But, let me say goodbye to Kaiden for now." I ask quietly, laying my ears back as he licked my head. "Of course." he replied, stepping back.

I turned to my little brother, who was starting to wake up at the sound of us talking. "Ro'e? Dad'y? What's w'ong?" he wondered, looking up at us. Turning to him, I lower my head with my ears raised. "Listen, Kaiden. I have to leave for a little while. Stay here with Dad for me, okay?" I tell him softly. He looked confused and he tilted his head. "Why? W'ere y'u go'ng?" he asked. "Home. I need you to stay here, okay? You need to stay safe… But I'll be back soon, I promise. There's a few things that I have to do. Do you understand?" I tell him, feeling a tugging of slight guilt pulling at my heartstrings. He stood up and licked my muzzle in a cute way. "O'ay… I s'ay he'e…" he said happily. I lift my head up and smile at my dad. I trust him with Kaiden.

"Bye, Dad. I'll see you soon." I inform as I begin to walk out of the gate. "Goodbye Rose. See you real soon." he replied, waiting until I left the yard fully before taking Kaiden into the house. When I get to the end of the driveway, I look back at the house. Something told me that I did the right thing by leaving Kaiden with our father. It felt good to me. I find the piece of steak that I would bring back to the gang and hold it firmly in my mouth. This'll be fun to explain back with the gang.


	5. Chapter 5 The Foxworths

"Now what happened again, Rosie Posie? You said that you actually met your father? And that you have a brother?" Ryan wondered, tilting his head in wonder. "Hm-mm. He's taking care of little Kaiden for me because I know that he's too young to live how we do." I say, eating some of the steak that I brought. "Wow-wee! That's amazing, Rose! Will we see them?" Einstein inquired, wagging his tail. I laughed at the great dane's enthusiasm. "Soon enough, but I told them that I'd be around soon enough." I responded, scratching my floppy ear.

"Look at you, doing something responsible for a change! Never thought I'd live to see this!" Dodger teased, giving me a playful nudge. "Oh shut up, Dodge. I had no choice." I respond, finishing up the last bit of meat that I was eating. "You really are growing up, Rose. Never thought you'd do this." Rita said, smiling down at me. "Never thought I'd really meet my little brother and father. My mother however…" I said, hearing the words that Celeste said to me.

"How dare she say those mean things to you, girl! Ooh when I get ahold of her I'll-!" Tito growled, looking as if he were ready to fight someone. "Don't waste your breath Tito. She won't be apart of my life or my brother's life. She doesn't deserve to be our mother after what she's done. I'm glad my father is taking care of Kaiden for me while I'm gone." I said, licking my forepaws.

"At least you're nothing like her. I would appear that you and Ryan have a little bit in common." Francis inquired. The dalmatian looked down at this. I shake my head at this and stand up. "Why don't we… change the subject. How about we take our spotted friend to visit to Oliver's place tomorrow?" Dodger interjected, not wanting the light of the mood to simmer. The dalmatian tilted his head at what Dodger said. "Who's Oliver?" he asked curiously. We all looked at each other. This was gonna be a bit difficult to explain.

A day has passed, Dodger was taking the lead as we made our way to where Oliver lives. Ryan was behind him and Rita. I trotted beside him with my fluffy tail raised. It was a good idea for Dodger to introduce Ryan to our Vice President of the group at the Foxworth's mansion. Ever since we left that place, we were always welcome back with open arms. Plus, it would give Tito time to be with that Poodle again.

The gang had told me that Fagin was proud of Ryan for finding those quarters. He became quite the help around there because Fagin was able to by us dinner with that amount of money. And our tv got fixed up. Einstein's tennis racket got fixed up. We even got me an upgraded bean bag chair. Francis even got some help. However, Rita didn't still like the fact that Ryan was trying to woo her and calling her Chica Rita. It's really a shame that she isn't changing how she feels about him.

"Sooo why are we here again?" Ryan asked from behind Dodger and Rita. He was ready to meet the gang's friend. "We'd like to introduce you to the vice president of our gang." Dodger said, smiling at Ryan. "You guys have a company or something?" Ryan asked curiously, tilting his head a bit. "Uhhh no. It's something Dodger calls our friend." Rita groaned in irritance. "Yeah, he's really cool once you meet him." I add, wagging my fluffy tail a little bit.

"Bet he's not as cool as you guys are, Chica Rita and Rosie Posie!" Ryan said, wiggling his eyebrows. Rita groaned in anger and turned away from him. She leaned towards me and whispered, "Every sense in his head, that's where I'm going to knock." she said to me, making it very clear that she despises that nickname. "C'mon, lighten up a little bit, would ya?" I respond back, stretching my limbs. Ever since she broke up with her ex, she's rarely been this way. "Yeah, listen to Rose here, he's just trying to be like me." Dodger said in a chuckle.

"Is he trying to woo me or is he doing it to irritate me, you two?" grumbled Rita. "Just stay calm, he's sensitive after all." I said, slightly looking back at the dalmatian. "Yeah, I like this guy and I'd rather have him on his good side rather than his bad side. I'd hate to find out what it is." Dodger agreed with me.

As Dodger said that, a sudden, ear piercing howl was fired into the air. It caused me to drop to the ground and hold my ears shut. It was so loud that my ears were to the point of bleeding.

"Jesus man! What in the world was that?!" Dodger exclaimed, also covering his ears. "Yeah! Man, my ears hurt!" I whined, wincing at the pain in my ears from the loud noise. "That was my howl. It's just that when I get really excited or sad or angry, that happens. Sorry to startle you all. Especially Rose here. Didn't know she had sensitive hearing." Ryan apologized, blushing a little. "Yeah, she's got sensitive hearing." Francis informed. I uncovered my ears and felt that they were still throbbing a little.

I shook my head with my eyes shut to help it fade away. "That sounded more like a freaking train than a howl for crying out loud! How do you even howl like that?!" Rita exclaimed. Never in our lives had we ever heard a howl like that. Turns out his father was the one to teach him how to howl like a train. He helped him howl at the railroad yard and locomotive society's museum in Brooklyn. Depending on his mood, he can howl as loud as he wants. I must say that's pretty impressive.

"That would explain that train noise last night." Dodger stated. Last night, our sleep had been interrupted by the sound of a train whistle and we had no idea where it came from. Fagin was too startled by it. Guess he didn't want us to know it was him last night.

After a while, we had finally arrived to the Foxworth's mansion. Ryan was surprised by how it looked. Dodger gave the dalmatian a pat on the back to help him feel more comforted. I ended up nudging him to add to that effect. "Alright, before we go in, I wanna let you know about something. Don't be like Tito and run around all over the place. Our friend isn't who you think he is." Dodger informed. "What? Does he have problems like I do?" Ryan inquired, tilting his head again. I walk up to where Dodger is and let my ears lower a bit.

"No no no, he's waaaaaaaaay different than us. Uhhhh, Dodge, how do we put this?" I say, lowering my voice at the last sentence. "He's very furry." Rita said with a sigh. "Ooh! Is he an Afghan Hound? That's the kind my ex girlfriend was!" the dalmatian smiled. Dodger chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"See your yourself! Hey, kid, it's Dodger, Rita, and Rose! We got someone here for you to meet!" Dodger called. A few minutes pass, Oliver, with the help of Georgette, opened the front door and us dogs walk inside. The others decide to stay outside.

The orange cat was delighted to see us again. "Who's your new friend guys?" Oliver asked, seeing the dalmatian. "Vice President Oliver, meet the newest member in the pack, Ryan. Ryan, this is our Vice President, Oliver." Dodger introduced grinning. Ryan stared at the cat in silence. I was kind of expecting to see him chase the cat around the house but I knew we would have stopped him before he got his paws on him. "Aren't you going to chase me or something?" Oliver asked, puzzled.

"Why would I do that? Cause I'm a dog? Pfff, dogs can get along with cats. That's what my master always told me before I ran away." Ryan replied, "Besides you're roomates with the French Poodle that's not nearly as pretty as Chica Rita!" "Chica Rita?" replied Oliver in confusion. Rita just groaned at that. "If you must know, I'm-" Georgette started. "Oh wait, I remember now. You're Georgette the six time national champion with 56 blue ribbons and 14 regional trophies from the dog shows." Ryan continued. Both poodle and cat were speechless at this fact.

The dalmatian grinned, "I'm pretty smart except knowing all of New York. I've only gone as far as Chinatown and Central Park. Oh and the boat house where Fagin, Chica Rita, Rosie Posie, Dodger and the gang live!" "Chica Rita eh? Your boyfriend is he?" Georgette grinned, making Rita growl quietly. "Please don't give him any ideas." she snarled. I lower my head at the poodle. "She doesn't fancy him really." I whisper to her.

Unfortunately for her, he had that idea in his head for a long while, which I would soon learn later on. "Looks like he's already got it planned out." Dodger said. From what I've seen, it was love at first sight the minute Ryan laid eyes on my best friend. He tried to impress her with everything in his power. The dog bone he gave her was one of those said powers and the completely broken radio. Rita did tell me that she did appreciate the gifts but she didn't see Ryan any differently. Ryan was grinning ear to ear and it only irritated her even more than she already was.

"You two a couple or something?" Georgette said before getting a paw to her mouth from Ryan. "I don't want her getting suspicious." Ryan whispered into the poodle's ear. Then he whispered something else but I couldn't make out what he was saying. 'So much for that.' I thought to myself. Then Ryan started to bolt out of the door, informing the three of us that his laundry was calling. Whatever that meant. "I'll meet you, Rosie Posie, and Chica Rita back at the boat. Nice to meet you Oliver and Georgette." Ryan said before rushing out of the door.

Rita was still very irritated to be called that. Rosie Posie I didn't mind because I've been called that since I was a puppy. So I'm used to it. "I hate being called Chica Rita! I'm about to lose my temper on that dalmatian!" Rita growled with annoyance once Ryan left the house. I lower my ears at this. "Rita, it's not that bad." I tell her. "Not that bad? Ever since we met him, he's been doing nothing but trying to get with me. And coming up with that stupid nickname is bad enough." Rita said, getting angrier by the second.

Oliver cheered her up by rubbing against her forelegs. He knows that she loves him like a mother and I'm the big sister to him. "Thanks kid." Rita said softly. Oliver came over to rub against my legs. That made me chuckle. "So when did you guys meet Ryan?" Oliver asked curiously. "Let's just say it's a repeat of how we met you. With food and such." Dodger answered. "From what I've heard from you, he helped you with getting those hot dogs from Louie. And catapulting himself to a second story window for some pies." I said, wagging my tail some.

The orange cat was amazed by this. He never heard of a dog actually doing that just for the sake of some pies. "Wow, so he's living with you guys?" he wondered. "Yep," Dodger smiled, much to Rita's disapproval, "I think he'll be a permanent member of the gang. Depends on what goes on with him of course." Rita groaned and looked up at the sky. Judging by her demeanor, she wasn't looking forward to having Ryan as a permanent guest. And I don't think she even knew why she didn't like him to begin with.


	6. Chapter 6 Blast From the Past

It had just been a few hours since we left Oliver's place. We stayed a little longer than expected. We talked about the good things that had happened ever since Oliver moved in. All the good changes that had happened since then. Rita and I were glad to visit Oliver. But.. when I looked at Rita, she looked like she was ready to blow up. Maybe… getting them together isn't a good idea because I don't want to lose my best friend over something like this.

"So, how about Ryan eh?" Tito said as the three of us walked down the stairs. Seems like they've been praising Ryan ever since he arrived. "He's a proud gift from God." Francis smiled as he watched the tv. "He's also got a good set of manners!" Einstein said, chewing on that bone that Ryan gave Rita. I walk past them and go to my new bean bag chair. "He reminds me so much of the kid!" Tito said excitedly. Rita was not having any of this. "Don't even get me started on him, Tito." she said, putting a paw on her face. The only time we've seen her this grumpy is when Francis and Tito are having one of their usual spats.

"What's wrong with him, Rita?" Einstein asked worriedly. "He's been getting on my nerves a lot, Einy. Ever since he got here, he's been attached to me. Yeah, he's nice and helpful. But I don't like him calling me Chica Rita. Rose, I know you're used to the nick name we gave you a while back so I'm sure you don't mind being called that." Rita said, looking at me. I turned to her and sit down. "Nah, I'm used to it. You're right. But, it's not an issue with being a flirt. Dodge, here, has not only flirted with the both of us, but with all the girls in New York." I say, scratching my pointed ear some. "Yeah, he's trying to be the King of New York like me!" Dodger agreed, stretching his back.

"Or he's trying to be like the best gang in the whole streets of New York." Francis said, referring to us. Tito winded up giving the bulldog a fist bump with a cheeky chuckle. "Oh, Chica Ritaaaa!" called a sing-song voice. We all look up at the stairs and saw Ryan coming down the stairs with an empty flower pot in it mouth that had a note on the side of it. Everyone here except Rita greeted him.

"What's with the flower pot?" Dodger asked. Ryan wagged his tail as he put the pot in front of Rita, "It's a flower for Chica Rita, my hope to be girlfriend. I was gonna get one of them red roses but I took this unplanted one because it might grow into something beautiful any second now." We all looked down at the empty flower pot. I raise my ears at this in confusion. "Oh well, it will grow when Mr. Blue Sky comes out to play but that doesn't stop me from looking at you though!" Ryan chuckled looking at Rita. She looked like she was ready to blow up any second now.

This concerned me because in all my years of being with her, I never have seen her this angry with anything before. I didn't pay attention to what the dalmatian said next. What Ryan said next made Rita blow up in a way that I didn't want to see her in…

"I'M NOT YOUR CHICA RITAAAAAAAA!" Rita snapped, getting me to jump back with a whimper, both ears lowered. Her fur was turning to a flame while her eyes turned red with beating anger. I froze in shock as well as the others. My limbs were starting to shake. Rita growled at the dalmatian in rage, "Don't you realize it?! I'm not your Chica Rita! I've never been your Chica Rita! You've been doing all these things to impress me for the last couple of days! You've brought me a broken up bone which I gave to Einy, a broken radio that doesn't work anymore, a Frisbee from the loot crate and an empty flower pot! Not only that, you're annoying! YOU'VE BEEN DRIVING ME INSANE WITH YOUR 'CHICA RITA' THING!"

Rita… never yelled before… I can't describe the fear I was feeling when she verbally abused Ryan. The look on the dalmatians face… I can't even say how much this hurt him because he was tearing up. Trying to calm her down, I slowly yet carefully walked up to her, my ears still lowered. "Rita… he's just…" I start before she glares at me. "Stay out of this, Rose!" she yelled. My head lowered even more as I felt submissive to her dominance. I whimpered and jumped back some. She's never yelled at me before…

"Which reminds me, since your master was super kind to take care of you and pamper you like that poodle, why the hell did you run away in the first place?!" Rita snarled, turning back toward the dalmatian. Ryan let a sad moan out and laid his head in the broken pot soil with his paws covering his eyes. Seeing him like this, honestly broke my heart. As he began to cry, Rita took deep breaths. She was still annoyed and angry at Ryan.

"Rita, what the heck is wrong with you girl?! You really lost your temper there! And you scared Rosie Posie!" Tito snapped at Rita. "Shut up Tito!" Rita snapped back. Dodger went over to the upset dalmatian. "Hey, cool it guys. He needs a time out right now." Dodger calmly stated. I was still looking down at the floor in silence. After Rita yelled at me, I… couldn't find the words to say to anyone. I was in shock at this…

Just then… I notice Ryan getting back up to his paws. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was very angry. His face was very red and tears streamed down his face. "Hey, Ryan, cool it down. She didn't mean what she said." Dodger smiled nervously. "Ryan…?" I quivered, looking up at him with my head still lowered. "Yeah… I didn't mean-" Rita shivered, backing up from the now growling dalmatian, who had his teeth bared and the growls he made honestly struck fear within me and the rest of us.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I RAN AWAY FROM MY MASTER'S HOME?!" Ryan snapped in front of Rita's face and he ended up kicking the empty flower pot across the room. It crashed in front of Rita's bed with a loud crash, making all of us flinch. Even Tito got scared there. Ryan looked at all of us with the angriest face I've ever seen on someone. Tears rolled down his face. He took a deep breath then.

"Picture this! NYC, Central Park. A peaceful night for a little boy wandering around with his family. The boy was only 4 years old and he wanted to have a pet of his very own like his friends. His name was Jack and was the sweetest boy anyone could've asked for. Even though he wasn't a good speaker, he was still loved by everyone. The little boy saw a small box on a sidewalk and saw a small little Dalmatian, cold, alone, and scared. Little Jack begged his parents to take me in and they agreed. So the kind little boy took me to his small row house where he took care of me and raised me to the sweetest dog I am today." Ryan explained carefully.

"What does that have to do with-" Tito piped in, but it caused Ryan to snap at him, his face turning even redder. "SHUT UP!" Ryan shouted, getting the chihuahua to shut his trap. "Anyways… as I grew older, Little Jack showed me his passion for trains, his friends and his friends' pets. I was then trained to do all sorts of tricks for my master's entertainment from rolling around on the ground to catching pieces of food in the air and even howl like a train whistle. He loved my tricks everyday and every night, took me out for walks in Central Park, until… he had gotten sick. The doctors tried to make him feel better in every way that they could but… it was no good." Ryan sniffled and continued to talk, "He… *sniff* had Leukemia and the doctors said he'd have to go to major surgery. But before he was supposed to go… the sickness had taken him. I was left alone with his parents. Things were never the same after he died. I was now a grown dalmatian who was very lonely without my master. Then… a few days ago, I overheard them saying they'll have to take me to the Humane Society so I would be 'put to sleep' so to speak."

"So, you'll just take a nap. Big deal." Tito insensitively said. "IT MEANS THEY'D KILL ME YOU IDIOT!" Ryan shouted at the chihuahua. I was… horrified. The others were as well. "I didn't want to die! Not now, not ever! So the only way to save myself was to run away and to never look back!" I looked down at the floor again, feeling shaken. Hearing what he went through made me feel so horrible… He was going to be killed… for no fault of his own. His master's parents didn't love him as much as Jack did…

"And now for your question why I was impressing you Chica Rita, or should I even call you that?! The reason behind those gifts was because I have strong… VEEERRRRYYYYY STRONG feelings about you! Rose was even trying to get us together! And I say she didn't do a very good job at it!" he said, getting me to close my eyes in shame. He didn't have to say that… "You remind me of Tiffany, a sweet Afghan Hound that was my only girlfriend until she died in a car wreck not to long ago. She had an attractive body, just like you. She had beautiful hair, just like you. But the best part about her was her voice, just like you! You remind me of her so much and I really had feelings for you! You mean more to me than the whole world!" Ryan shouted, his voice starting to break.

Those words made Rita blush some. I opened my eyes to see that happening. He really was in love with her. This is why he was trying to woo her all this time. And… I was trying to help her. "But now," Ryan went on, his face getting even more red, "since you yelled at me and don't give a damn about my kind words or stuff to you, my feelings for you are now at the bottom OF THE MARIANA TRENCH! I hate you! I should've let the society kill me instead!" Ryan shouted, running up the stairs and out to the dock. "Ryan, wait!" Dodger called.

We all raced up there to see where he was going. He continued to run away from us. "Leave me alone!" Ryan shouted before going completely out of sight. Everyone except I gave Rita an angry glare. "You happy now that he's gone, Rita?!" Dodger growled, staying outside with me and Rita as everyone else went inside. Rita didn't reply at this. She stared out into the distance, hoping Ryan would return. But he never did. I walk up to Rita with lowered ears. "C'mon… let's go back inside." I tell her, getting her to look at me. She looked so guilty about blowing at him like she did.

The rest of us head back inside. "Look, I know I messed up a little bit but…" she started. "MESSED UP A LITTLE BIT?! That dog was sensitive and you let all hell break loose on him! What gives, girl?! You even scared Rose!" Dodger snapped, slamming his paw down to the ground. Einstein agreed with him. "Look, I-I don't know what came over me. I just don't like being called 'Chica Rita' for some reason I don't remember." Rita stuttered, guilt written all over her face.

"Why? Because of what happened to you and David?!" Dodger snarled with anger. Rita's eyes widened at the realization. I too raise my ears at that because I knew exactly who he was talking about. David was her handsome ex, who was a Saint Bernard named David. He'd take Rita out for a date, give her gifts like flowers and such, and even called her the same name that Ryan called her. It wasn't until David was using her to make some other dog jealous. Rita was heartbroken by this and decided to never date again. I had helped her through this heartbreak and even confronted him about it. I told him that he'll never use another dog like us again to manipulate. Because it's wrong and cruel.

Rita was stunned by this because she promised herself she'd never fall for another dog again. I completely understood where she came from with this. "Now thanks to you, we'll never see him again! Merry Christmas, Rita! You got your wish! You wanted him to leave you alone and now you have all the time in the world to be alone! Ryan is now history! You just had to yell at him!" Dodger snapped. I had nothing to say.

Rita remained quiet. A small tear ran down her face as she looked down. "How could I… let my anger get the better of me…? What's wrong with me…?" she whispered, looking at the now broken pot. I watched as she heads upstairs in silence. I walk to it with my eyes all on it. I sigh and look down with my ears lowered. "Go after her, Rose." Dodger angrily stated, getting me to look at him, "She'll only listen to you." I sigh and head upstairs to go after her. There's only one place I know where she'll be to think.


	7. Chapter 7 A Talk with Sister

The sun was starting to set, giving the sky a watercolor painted look to it mixed with the sun. It looked so beautiful. The touch of sun was giving it a necessary appeal to it. I followed the streets in a constant trot in order to find Rita. Someone needed to talk with her after the incident back there. Needless to say, I forgive her for yelling at me. I wouldn't hold it against her. Hopefully, I can convince her to come back and make things up with Ryan.

When I approached the Brooklyn Bridge, the sunset shone on it so beautifully. I kept trotting on it to see where Rita us and sure enough, I see her. She was on the bridge sitting on the thick edge of it, overlooking the water of New York that cut between New York City and Staten Island. I see that she had a guilty look on her face, her ears laid back some.

"You always pick the Brooklyn Bridge to think, huh?" I say, approaching me. She didn't look down at me. I stand by her and just look up at her. "Rita, talk to me. Please talk to me." I ask, being more persistent. "What's wrong with me, Rose? How could I have been so selfish that I was blinded by it?" Rita asked, not looking down but acknowledging me. I use my forepaws to climb up where she was so that I was overlooking the water as well. I carefully sit down so I wouldn't slip.

"I don't know, Rita. I honestly don't. But… I saw from the very moment he laid eyes on you that… he had fallen for you. And I was just trying to help. But… now I'm not sure if I should've kept pushing you to be with him. Especially of what David did to you." I respond, closing my eyes for a minute. Rita looked over at me. "I… promised myself I wouldn't ever fall in love again. But… I'm glad I can come to you to help me through it." she replied, lowering her voice. "What are friends for, Rita? You're my best friend for a reason." I say with a slight smile. We remain silent for a minute.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you back there. I was…" she started but I stopped her. "Don't. I know you were angry. But… I know you didn't mean anything by it. But it did freak me out that you let it overtake you." I say, glancing at the skyline in front of us. We once again fell silent. "Why do I feel so… so guilty about raging on Ryan like that…? If I had known his feelings for me… I wouldn't of…" Rita said before trailing off. "Hate and heartbreak blinded you, Rita. You refused to see why Ryan was doing all of this to impress you. I could see it but I didn't want to tell you because of what David did. It would only hurt you even worse. And… the last thing I want to do is bring pain to you." I say, feeling just as bad.

"Rose…" Rita quietly muttered. "You didn't want me to help. And I get it. But I was doing it because I wanted you to feel better. I saw how that dalmatian felt about you the minute he looked at you. But you were making it difficult." I said, feeling myself getting angry. "I'm sorry." she said in guilt. I shake my fur and look ahead. "No. Don't be sorry." I said, looking down again. Rita refused to see the love that Ryan felt for her and I was just trying to help her recover from David's heartless act.

"I'm sorry… I really am." she apologized. I sniffled and looked at her with a short grin. "It's okay, Rita. I'm not mad." I tell her reassuringly. She chuckled and nudged me playfully. "But, in all seriousness, you should really give Ryan a fair chance. He's a good guy and he's got a big heart. He's perfect for you, Rita. I can see it in his eyes. Whenever he looks at you, I see what love he's got for you. He wanted to heal after the loss of his ex girlfriend. It'll be best for the both of you." I tell her wisely. Her expression changed to amazement at what I said. "Okay… okay I will. I will give him a chance. Yelling at him was the wrong thing to do and I couldn't control myself. You think he'll forgive me?" Rita inquired. "I'm sure he will if you explain well enough." I reply, giving her a nudge.

My words seemed to cure her guilty state. "Never thought I'd have my sister figure change my feelings for anyone. It feels great." she said with a smile. "Heh. I can say the same about you." I say back. Rita's really my mother figure ever since I was a pup and she looked after me when I was very young. But… now she's a sister to me and I couldn't ask for a better mother/sister in my life. "I've been meaning to ask, when will we get to meet that little brother of yours and your real father?" Rita wonders, now curious. "Well… considering we still have to find Ryan, I was thinking, maybe after we make up things with him? And Kaiden is such a sweet pup… I wish I could raise him to be a street dog like us but… it's best for him to be raised by our father. Now that I know he's in my life as well as my father, I want him to live the best life and not struggle on the streets. We were born on the streets and know this city like the back of our paws. It's our home. But… it's no place for a pup his age. There's so much danger out here and survival is what we do everyday. I hope to see them again sometime soon." I say, looking at the setting sun with my ears raised.

"I see… and you're right. I remember when Fagin found you. You were so small. Such a young pup to be left out in the rain to die by your no good mother. But now look at you, all grown up and becoming top dog of the gang. It seems we've raised you right. And… when you've met your father, have you ever considered staying with him?" Rita stated, feeling proud of who I've become. "He knows that I've lived on the streets my whole life. He said he doesn't want to take that life away from me. And I've already got a home with you, Dodger and them. I don't want to throw that all away." I answer, feeling proud to be a street dog.

"Oh… I see. You're father seems like a great dog. I'm glad he's not forcing you from the one life that you've known your whole life." she said, giving me a loving nuzzle. I couldn't help but nuzzle back. "Why don't we head back? Pretty sure that all this talking has made you feel better." I said, feeling tired. "Yeah, you're right." Rita agreed. Once the two of us jumped down from the bridge wall, we started to walk back to the gang. "Why don't we go find Ryan tomorrow? Hopefully he hasn't run out of town." I ask her, looking at her as I walked. "Yeah, let's do that. I owe him a much needed apology." Rita inquired. I smile at her optimism. Hopefully things'll change tomorrow.

Then, a ghostly train like howl could be heard from behind us. We both stopped at the sound and cowered down at the sound. What in the world was that?!


	8. Chapter 8 Ryan's Father

There was a ghostly train like howl from behind Rita and I. The two of us jump at the sound and cower down. "What in the world what that?!" I exclaim, looking around frantically with my ears raised. "Sounded like the same train howl that Ryan has!" Rita exclaimed too. "That it is." a thundering voice said from behind us. The two of us look behind us and I almost had a heart attack when… the form of a ghostly Dalmatian that had a curled up gray moustache, a missing left leg, and an eye patch over his left eye had appeared right in front of us.

"W-W-W-Who are you?!" Rita said surprised. "I… am Ryan's father Rita." the ghostly dalmatian stated. We were both equally terrified. But my fear didn't last long as I snapped out of it and quickly got in front of Rita. "Whatever you plan on doing to Rita, do it to me. She has changed with how she treated Ryan." I tell him as calmly as I could. The ghostly dalmatian's expression hadn't changed with my defense towards Rita. "I saw what great pain she inflicted on him." he said angrily. "Don't hurt me or Rose! I didn't mean to hurt his feelings! I wanna live!" Rita exclaimed, completely cowering down in fear.

"Silence!" boomed Ryan's father. A bolt of lightning flashed around us, making both Rita and I jump out of fear and shock. Rita was freaked out by seeing an actual ghost. Frankly, I was too but I had to hold my ground. "Rose, let me by. Let me speak with the 'Chica Rita' my son has spoken of." the dalmatian asked, not taking his eyes off Rita. I do what he says but stay close by Rita.

"I know the reason of you rejecting those gift's Ryan gave you and being called 'Chica Rita.' Perhaps it was because of your ex mate, David. You couldn't let the past go and forthold the future. As Rose here said, give my son a second chance. Maybe you two will start a family someday." Ryan's father inquired. I looked down at Rita, who had a look of instant regret. She was finally starting to see what Ryan was trying to do to win her heart.

"You see, Rita? He wasn't trying to annoy you. He was just trying to win your heart. He truly does and love you." I tell her calmly, getting her to look up at me. The ghostly dalmatian sauntered over to us, his eyes beating red. "You better find my son and tell him that you're sorry or I'll unleash hell upon you!" he snarled, making the both of us cower down even more. Well, there goes my bravery for the day. A flash of lightning struck the ground behind us and it made both of us yelp.

Just then, something unspeakable happens. That same flower that Ryan had brought Rita not too long ago appeared in front of us. "Whoa…" I gasp, staring at it with both ears raised. Then, it begun to sprout and bloom into the most beautiful blue flower Rita and I have ever seen before in our lives. It was proud and tall. Rita and I grinned at the flower. "Wow… it's so…" I say but Rita roped in the rest. "Beautiful…" she finished.

"Find my son." an echoed voice said around us. "But how? How're we supposed to find Ryan? He could be in the Bronx. Or Queens even! Or completely out of the city by now if he knows we're looking for him." Rita asked puzzled. That's when a thought struck me like that lightning did. I looked down at my paws with slightly widened eyes. "Maybe… just maybe… what did Ryan say about the type of whistle that he had?" I asked, still looking down. "The Nickel Plate Road 765's guest whistle from the 1991 NRHS Convention in Huntington, WV" Ryan's father responded. "He said that… wait a minute… I know where he is! C'mon, we gotta get Dodger!" I said, having a strong feeling that Ryan was at the Junkyard.

"Right behind you!" Rita said, quickly following me in a run as we head back to the houseboat. My claws clicked against the sidewalk as we ran, both of my ears were laid back and my fluffy tail was flying through the air in a bounce. Ryan had to be in the Junkyard. He had to be…

"Dodger! Dodger, wake up!" Rita said, tugging at Dodger's tail in his bed. Even though Rita wasn't exactly Dodger's favorite dog at the moment, we were still close friends. And he's the closest friend that could really help us. Dodger slowly started to wake up with a tired groan. "Uuugh… morning already…?" he moaned. "We know where Ryan is!" I said, feeling urged to get him back. At this, Dodger snapped fully awake and he jumped out of bed. "Where is he?! Tell me!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Just follow us." Rita replied as the three of us rushed through the door and towards the junkyard.

Ryan had to pick the one place where we can easily find him. It's the only optional place to hide from us. I hope he can forgive Rita for all the pain he's caused. Not only I have fixed her but so did his father. I'm glad to have met him.


	9. Chapter 9 Cheering Ryan Up

We followed the exact path that we took to get to the junkyard. With the use of jumping onto cars to make it easier for us. We used them for the better part of two and a half blocks before jumping down onto the sidewalks. Avoiding the humans walking down the streets was another issue. Rita still had flower with her because she grabbed it before we left Ryan's father.

As we ran on, we kept listening to the sound of Ryan's train like howl to keep us going. That meant he was sad and angry at the same time. It had broken my heart to hear him so sad… After a while, it had ceased completely. But we couldn't give up at this point. We had to find him.

We make it to the junkyard. Dodger was already there waiting for us. Rita, of course, was nervous because she wouldn't know how Ryan would react after yelling at him before. "You'll be fine. He'll forgive you. Just… don't be harsh with him. Okay? Pretty sure he's… still upset about what you said to him." I say, catching up with her. Rita looked at me with that same face of guilt she plastered earlier.

"I'll try to. Hopefully… he won't hate me for what I said." she said, looking down. I nudge her playfully. "He's smart. He'll forgive you." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. "At least you've got my back." she said, smiling back at me. "When did I ever stop?" I chuckled. At that, we enter the junkyard and follow the sound of… soft sniffling sounds coming from our right.

"He's here somewhere…" I said quietly, looking around. At this, a familiar voice could be heard in the background. "Just a pile of junk… shoot!" it said. It was Ryan's voice. We followed the sound until we came to a pile of junk that had a locomotive inside it. Ryan was definitely in there. We jump on the train and look inside to find him there… laying on the floor with his paw over his face with tears streaming down his face. He was still upset about what happened.

"Ryan! Thank goodness we found you!" I said happily and relieved. "Yeah, we were looking all over for you!" Rita exclaimed. Ryan slowly removed his paw from his tear stricken face to show that he was still mad at Rita. "Ryan… please listen to reason." I started but he stopped me. "Why is she here?! So she can bring more pain to me?!" Ryan glared, partially showing his teeth.

"Really?! I came here to apologize and you give me attitude?! I couldn't sleep because of you, Rose came after me and helped me! And you're talking back?!" Rita growled. I shove her because she was starting to become hostile again. "Rita… What did we just talk about?" I whisper, giving her a stern look. She gave me a regrettable look before sighing at this. "It wasn't my fault I had a crush on you, I just… want to feel loved!" he cried, covering his face once again. He then let out a sad, loud train whistle howl. I whimpered from the pain of how loud it was and I covered both of my ears. I felt the rumble of the howl bounce off the walls.

Rita had frowned as we both watched Ryan cry even more. "Way to go, Rita…" I whisper. I nudge her to go over to him and she did slowly. I sit down and let my fluffy tail curl around me. The dalmatian was surprised that she began to wipe away his on coming tears. "We were looking for you and I wanted to say… I'm sorry." she explained softly, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. It's just that… I had a bad experience in the past that was weighing me back. Rose can vouch for that." she said and she started to explain what happened between her and David.

Needless to say, Ryan was shocked by this. "Who would ever do something cruel to you like that?!" he exclaimed, "I'd never do such things to you. You're my rock… my heart… my…" he began but was cut off by Rita once more. I smiled at this and decided to give them some time alone because I don't want to intrude.

I laid down at the entrance of the junkyard and proceeded to wait for them. Being what I was seeing, it would seem that they would hit it off rather well. Looks like my advice had worked. Yawning, I found that I was starting to get sleepy but I couldn't because I knew that Ryan would forgive her for what Rita said and they'd be together again.

Just then, Dodger had appeared. "Hey Dodge. Nice of you to drop by." I said, giving him a smile. He sits beside me and looks behind us. "How're things going with Ryan and Rita?" he asked curiously. I turn my head to look behind him. "So far so good. Looks like things will work out for them. Rita really needed this. After the incident with David, I wanted to tear his head off. Hurting Rita like he did was made want to do it." I said, feeling slightly angry at the reckless acts that David did. "I understand how you feel. What he did to Rita was unforgivable. And I'm glad… you were there for her when she was going through hard times. I'm sure she's grateful for you doing that." he said, walking over to me with a grin.

He put one of his paws on my back and kind of got on top of me so he could hug me. "You're too sweet for your own good, ya know that?" he said, getting me blush bright red. Then, a new feeling started to overtake me. I don't know what it was but… it felt good. My heart quickened as Dodger was hugging me the way he was. My tail started to wag uncontrollably. I gaze up at him with a smile on my face. He too had his casual, handsome grin that ever that made my heart skip faster.

Before we could take things a bit further, the paw steps of Rita and Ryan could be heard coming from behind us. "Uhhh, are we interrupting something?" Rita asked, seeing Dodger and I together. Dodger quickly got off of me and I quickly sit up. "Uh, no! No, no, no! We weren't doing anything!" I said bashfully. "We didn't hear you comin'!" Dodger exclaimed. "Mmm-hmm." Ryan said in a sassy tone. Dodger and I gave each other bashful glance before quickly looking away.

"Hey, man, we're glad to find you in one piece." Dodger said happily, "Where were you?" "Let's just say that I found him somewhere special." Rita grinned at Ryan, who nodded happily. I couldn't help but grin by Ryan's changed demeanor because that meant that he forgave Rita. And I was glad to see it. "Looks like things went well with the apology." I said, slightly wagging my tail. "Heh heh, yeah. It went perfectly well. Thanks for helping me change my mind." Rita said. "No problem. After all, what are friends for?" I smiled. Things seemed to be going well between us and I'm glad for that.

Just then, I feel something tightly wrap around my neck. "What the heck?!" I exclaim, instantly starting to fight the tightness of whatever was around my neck. I wasn't the only one caught. Ryan was caught as well. I begun to growl ferociously as I thrashed around with my teeth bared. "Rose!" Ryan yelped, trying to escape from the net. "LET US GO!" I exclaimed, now biting at what was around my neck. When I looked up, it was… the dog catcher…

The dog catcher drug both of us to where his truck was and he threw us in the back. Before we could escape, the dog catcher closed the door and we ended up closing the door so we saw nothing but darkness. "DODGER! RITA! HELP!" Ryan yelled as we begin to drive away. I put my forepaws on the door and tried to push it open. Both ears drop on my head and I begin to whimper out of desperation. There's no way that this can't end like this…


	10. Chapter 10 Company to the Rescue

The humane society was so loud… All I could do was lay down with my head in between my forelegs with my head laying in between them as I had my ears laid back. My tail was curled around me. I was scared… Never felt so terrified because I noticed on the wall of the farther wall, there was a sign that said… "Extermination room." That's the room that dogs go to… get put down from what Ryan described not to long ago.

I sighed in desperation because I know that I'll be one of those dogs because… no one will want to adopt a mixed breed like me. Fagin is my master… he'll always be my master. Where's Dodger and the gang…? They had to have seen Ryan and I go missing. I couldn't help but think about not only them, but I began thinking about my little brother and my father. I promised I would return to them.

"Oi, you's the new girl?!" someone called. I raised my German Shepherd head to the source of the voice. To the right, was a black and white staffordshire bull terrier just staring at me in a weird way. "Uh… yeah." I said, feeling insecure. "You sure are a pretty thing." he creepily said, giving me a unsettling glance up and down. I HATED being hit on like that. It drives me insane. But… I feel that Dodger is different. Was I… in love with him? From the way that I acted with him back there in the junkyard, I believed it was so.

"Boy, if there weren't any cages here, I'd be sure to treat you's just fine." he continued. I close my eyes and I sigh. What a perv… I didn't pay any attention to him after that. Needless to say, that didn't stop him from saying lewd things to me. I just wanted to get out of here… I want to get back to my pack… my family. I hope Ryan is alright… What have they done to him?

Just then, a sudden yet hopeful sound filled my ears, getting me to stand up to my paws. I walk over to the door of the cage. "Dodger? Rita? Anybody?" I call, hoping with all my heart that it was them. Just as my questions flew out of my mouth, they were soon answered. The forms of Dodger and Rita were coming my way with Ryan. "Rose, are you alright?" Ryan whispered as to not draw attention. From the look in his eyes, he looked just as scared as I was. "I will be once I get out of here…!" I whisper, looking back at the Stafford who was trying to pick me up.

"We got you covered Rose. Just hang in there." Rita said. Dodger was working on getting the locks undone to get me out of here. Once they did, I rushed out of the cell and nuzzled all three of them. Rita gave me a few motherly licks while Dodger did the same. "Where's the others?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut. "Keeping the guards distracted. C'mon, we've got to get out of here." Dodger answered quietly. "Yeah! I don't wanna stay here no more!" Ryan shivered with fright. We started to leave the building but another voice interrupted us.

"Hey, please let us all out! We don't want to die! Please let us out! If you let us out, we'll distract the other guards to help you get out of here." a brown labrador pleaded. We stopped and gazed back at who said that. Sympathy washed over me as I saw the looks on the poor dogs faces. They wanted to live just Ryan and I. "Let them out. They deserve to live just as much as us." I said, raising my head with my ears. Dodger nodded and rushed back to the emergency locks. It was supposed to unlock every cell in case of a fire or something. Dodger just happened to use his technique to help me out. He didn't think about getting the locks undone.

Once they were undone, all the dogs in the cells didn't hesitate to bumrush out of the cells and in the direction of where the guards were. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Dodger exclaimed as he ran to us. The rest of us didn't hesitate to rush out of there with Francis, Tito, and Einstein and we didn't stop until we reached the docks so that the guards wouldn't catch us.

Afterwards, the gang gave both Ryan and I a hug to show how relieved they were to have us back with them. "Might I say that our mission was successful." Francis said proudly. "Yeah you two, you had us worried sick!" Tito barked happily. "Rose, you were so lucky you didn't have to go through what I did. Those people nearly… 'putting me to sleep.' But thank you guys for getting us out nonetheless." Ryan inquired. I looked down at what he said. They nearly killed him… I knew something was up. But now that we're all out of there safe and sound, I shouldn't have to worry no more.

Dodger saw my pain and gave me a nudge. I look over at him and he had a look of relief on his face. The two of us nuzzle each other with our ears laid back. My tail continued to wag slowly but happily. "We're so glad that we made it on time… Rose… I don't know what I would've done without you… You and Ryan are back here safe and sound…" Dodger quietly inquired, getting my heart to beat faster.

"Oooh! You and Rose sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-!" Tito teased, making kissing noises at us. Dodger and I gave him glares. "Don't start with us, Tito!" I growl, getting the chihuahua to shut his trap. Just then, Rita had Ryan down on his back. She looked down at him with a smile on her face. Before Ryan could say anything to her, she winds up kissing him on the lips, making him turn a bright shade of red from head to toe. She then began to say, "I was wrong for rejecting you, Ryan. I'm glad Rose was able to convince me otherwise. She's right. Us being together will be better for both of us." she said, getting the dalmatian to hug her lovingly.

The rest of us smiled warmly because we never believed that Rita's heart could ever be fixed again. The thought of them dating and possibly having potential puppies is an amazing thought. If it weren't for Ryan, I don't believe she'd ever date again as long as she lived. I'm glad I was here to change her mind as well as Ryan's father. He had won her heart… and that made me feel so happy and grateful.

Everyone except Dodger and I went back into the houseboat before settling down for the night. We said we'd be back here soon because Dodger wanted to talk to me about something. "What is it, Dodge? Why're you being so quiet?" I asked, giving Dodger a confused stare. Without a word, he pulled out something. My heart skipped a beat at what he pulled out. "A… blue rose?" I said breathlessly. He set it down in front of me and shot me this warm gaze that I've never seen before on him.

"Found it and it reminded me of you." he said, lovingly. My face struck red again as I looked down at the flower. "Thank you… Dodger… I never would've gotten through this without you." I said, nuzzling him with affection with my ears lowered all the way. "I should say the same for you." he said in my ears. He then tackled me to the ground to where I was underneath him.

"I never believed that I would fall for the second most beautiful dog on this earth…" he said, making my heart explode. So… Dodger had fallen for me? After growing up with him ever since I was just a small puppy… I looked up to him as a big brother… but now… it's different. "I… I love you… Dodger…" I tell him, unable to hold back my feelings anymore. "I love you too… Rosie Posie." he said, giving me a loving kiss on my lips. My fluffy tail wagged faster than I knew possible because it showed that this is really happening. Looks like both Rita and I found our one and only in this grand adventure...


	11. Chapter 11 A Visit with Father

It has been a couple of months since our daring escape from Dodger and the gang. And a few good things came out of our reveal of our love for our now mates. Rita and I are both expecting puppies. Needless to say, she's showed a bit more than I am because of how slender she is. Since I'm much more furrier than her, it's kind of hard to see my extended belly. I must admit, I can't wait to be the mother to my pups that I've never had. It felt so amazing. Rita was currently remaining at Jenny's place while the puppies were still newborns.

Today, I decided to visit my father and Kaiden to reveal the big news about my and Dodger's pups. Kaiden probably grew so much since the last time I saw him. He was so small the last time I saw him. Lucky for me, I remembered where father lived.

I find them sitting in the backyard once again. Kaiden was playing with a bone. My gosh he's grown so much. I noticed how he was wearing a red collar around his neck with a name tag on it. Kind of like the one Ryan had a while back. Father wasn't outside but he will once he knows I'm here to visit. I trot towards the gate.

Kaiden noticed me right off the bat. "Sis! Sis, you came back!" he exclaimed, immediately dropping his bone and running towards me in full sprint. His floppy ears lowered when he sees me. "Hey, there little bro. How've you been?" I ask, smiling at how big he's gotten since I last saw him. He pawed at my face gently and licked my muzzle as I had it lowered. "It's been so great, sis! You've missed so much! I gotta tell father you're here!" he said, running inside the house to get father.

I sit down and felt my extended belly put a little pressure on my forelegs. Can't wait to tell them that I'm pregnant. Needless to say, Dad will ask who the father is. I kind of figured as such because from what I understand, most parents are like that with their children. I gaze down at my belly with a smile as I see it slightly move along with a tugging pain. That meant that my pups were kicking.

"Rose, it's good to see you again, dear." Dad said, getting me to look up. My ears raised at seeing him. A broad smile appeared on my face when I see him. "Hey Dad. Sorry I haven't been around lately. Been quite busy." I say, standing back up. When I did, the pressure on my stomach made it hard for me to stand. Concern replaced the pleased look on his face. He rushes to my side. "You alright, dear?" he asked, supporting me. "Ugh… yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I say, lifting my head up. Kaiden noticed this as well.

"Sis? What's wrong with your stomach?" he asked, glancing at my stomach with a tilted head. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" I answer, glancing down at the curious pup. "It wasn't getting bigger last time I saw you." he responded, still looking at my expanded belly. Dad looked at me then at my belly also. "Good eye, son. Something tells me that… I'm going to be a grandpa and you're going to be an uncle." he said proudly, smiling at the two of us. The face I made showed that I was caught red handed.

"You two caught me. I'm indeed pregnant." I say, glancing at the two of them. Kaiden then started bouncing around in an excited manner. "I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle! Yes, yes, yes!" he said, starting to run around the yard to let out his excitement. Dad and I chuckled at Kaiden's enthusiasm.

"Should I know who the father is then?" he asked. My ears lay back a little bit and I shut my eyes with a short smile. "Heh, I figured you'd ask that. His name is Dodger." I answer, opening my eyes. Dad tilted his head some. "Who's Dodger?" he asked puzzled. "Looks like I got some explaining to do." I said in a bashful chuckle. I then proceed to tell him who Dodger is and everyone in our gang.

"Well he better treat my daughter right. Will I get to meet your gang? I'm pretty sure Kaiden will want to meet them as well." he asked. "Well, our pups are coming anytime so it might not be for a little while. But they're aware of you and Kaiden so they're looking forward to meet you and him." I answer, feeling as though my and Dodger's pups will be arriving soon. "I see. I can't thank you enough for stopping by. Will I be able to see my grandpups soon?" he asked brightly. "Of course dad. I want my kids to have you in their lives." I agreed. That made him extremely happy because I was giving him the opportunity to be a part of his grandpups lives. Something that he never got to experience with me at such a young age.

"Aw… you're leaving already?" Kaiden asked cutely, laying his ears back. "Only for a bit Kaiden. My pups will be arriving in due time. I'll let you know when they get here. I'll send someone to get you and dad because I won't be able to move after I have them." I tell him, giving him some affectionate nuzzles. He raised up on his hind legs and he put his forepaws on my muzzle. "Please don't take long…" he said in a whisper. "I won't. Promise." I whisper. After a while, I begin to leave. Before I did, I take a glance to look behind me with a smile to see Kaiden sitting at the gate with his floppy ears raised. He didn't want me to leave but I had too. If I wasn't pregnant and close to having them, I would've stayed longer.


	12. Chapter 12 The Arrival

About two blocks in, I was walking down the road in heading back home. I was thinking about how Ryan had been adopted by Jenny and her parents. He finally had a place to call home. Since Rita had her puppies about a week ago, I would make my daily visit to check in with them.

However, something caused me to slow down. A sudden weight seemed to fall on me, causing me to pant heavily. My tail lowered all the way so that it was between my hind legs. I close my eyes and my head drops down. "Ugh… what… what's wrong with me?" I quietly groan, feeling discomfort in my back and lower stomach.

"Please… not now… Not now…" I whisper. The pups couldn't come now. I needed to get back to Dodger and them. They don't know that… I was in labor. I had a strong feeling that I was. "Mmm… mmm… mmm…" I moaned, feeling the pain grow. I needed to lay down… this was too much for me to bare. With little steps, I managed to find the nearest alleyway to keep myself hidden.

I laid down on my right side with my tongue hanging out. My German Shepherd head was stretched out. My breathing became shallow and labored. Words couldn't express at how restless I was feeling. Catching my breath was difficult as well. "Do…Dodger…" I wheeze. My stomach felt so heavy. It hurt so bad…

"Dodger… someone… god it hurts… I can't have the puppies here…" I moan, my breaths getting heavier. Something in my stomach begins to shift towards my south end. Oh no… No no no! I had no choice but to let out a distressed howl. I had to get someone's attention. I moaned with every breath because of how much it hurt.

Just when I believed my answers weren't heard, two sets of paws were making their way towards me. When they made their way to where I was, I looked up with a pleading look. "Rose! Are you okay?" the voice of Einstein cried. My breathing was labored and I could barely get any words out. "The… The pups! Their… they're coming!" I cry, finding it hard to speak. "We must get her back to Dodger! Let's go!" Francis exclaimed. Einstein helped me on his back. I'm glad that I don't have to walk all the way there. The pain was starting to grow more intense. They were definitely coming. I guess Dad's going to be a grandfather a lot faster than I thought.

(2 hours later)"Rose… they're absolutely beautiful." Dodger cooed, eyeing our newborn puppies. Our three puppies were snuggled up to my long belly fur sleeping soundly. "You did awesome, Rose! Oh ma, they're so cute!" Tito exclaimed, bounding up and down. "Tito, shush!" I scold, telling him to keep his voice lowered so he didn't wake the pups up. The chihuahua did what he was told. I felt so tired because having these pups was by far the most painful experience of my life. But they're here now.

I look down at my 3 puppies. Pepper was our oldest, She had brown on the outside of her pointed ears, two brown dots over her eyes, brown on her cheeks, brown speckles on all four legs and partly her muzzle. White was inside her ears, on her face, on her chest, around her shoulders, on all four legs, under her long fluffy tail, under her belly and on her neck. She also had grey on her back, top of her tail, and on her head along with dark grey spots to add to that appeal.

Charlie is our son or the second oldest. He also has pointed ears and a docked tail. He's got dark brown on his head, part of his tail, and brown shading on his back. Black was on the outside of his ears, on his cheeks, two black dots over his eyes, and on his body. White was on his legs, shoulders, neck, face, and inside of the ears and under his tail. He also had brown and black freckles on the white part of his muzzle and forehead. He was a tad bit smaller than Pepper.

And last but not least is, Sammie. The youngest of the three. She's the only one of the three that has her dad's ears but she has my fluffy tail. She's brown with grey and black spots on her head, back, and tail. Her ears are dark grey with brown on the inside.

They were all precious in my eyes as well as Dodger's. We were now parents… I couldn't believe that we were. "You should get some sleep, Rose. You earned it." Dodger softly said, giving me a nuzzle. I yawned widely at this before laying my head down in between my fore legs. I wrapped my fluffy tail around them to help stay warm. My eyes instantly fell shut and I drifted off to sleep. Dad's gonna be so happy that he's a grandpa. And Kaiden is gonna be happy to be an uncle.


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Three months pass by faster than I can blink. Everything is going swimmingly as of right now. The pups have grown just as fast as the passing seasons. They're so rambunctious and so much like their father. Sammie is just like me the most. Mostly playful with Charlie and Pepper. And they love spending time with their grandfather Jerald. Kaiden is the most playful with them. He's a great uncle.

It was now December and the weather was getting colder. The Foxworth's had invited all of us into their house to spend the Christmas holiday. Kaiden and Dad were also invited. Everything seemed so beautiful this year. Ryan would be so happy to see all of us. Especially his and Rita's pups. He adores Dodger's and I's pups too. They all get along pretty well and it's hard to keep them in line most of the time. Guess that comes with parenthood.

"Mom! Mom! Where's Uncle Ryan?" Sammie asked, looking up at me. I chuckle lightly at her enthusiasm. "He's in the house, dear. Try to be patient." I tell her, giving my child a lick on the forehead. "Yeah, Sammie! You're too impatient!" Charlie added, bending down in a play bow position. "Alright you two. Don't get your fur all wet and dirty." Dodger reminded. Both siblings stop before they started.

Rita trotted up to me. "Whoa, Rose. You're pups are bound to wear themselves out before we even get there." she tells me. "Oh I hope so. They're way too hyper for their own good. And I should say the same for your pups. I'm sure Ryan will be happy to see them." I tell her, making the final corner to get to Jenny's house. She nodded at what I said.

Soon enough, we all make it there. Mr. Foxworthy opened the door and we all walk in the house. "Sis! You made it!" Kaiden exclaimed, rushing over to us. Kaiden has grown twice the size he did before I last saw him. And that was two weeks ago. "We would've gotten here sooner if your nieces and nephew didn't stop for a potty break every few seconds or eat the snow." I said, giving my little brother a loving nuzzle. "Hey!" Pepper exclaimed in offense.

"Calm down there, Pepper! We can't help that the snow is fun and exciting!" Tiffany, one of Rita and Ryan's pups, exclaimed. Both puppies chuckle before the bunch started to play with one another. "Hey, don't leave me out!" Kaiden exclaimed, going to join them. I couldn't help but laugh at not only my brother's playful act but my puppies playful act as well.

"Hey, where's dad? I'm sure he wants to see his grandpups." I ask, looking around the room. "Right in here, Rose." Dad called, coming from the kitchen. "Hello Jerald. It's a pleasure to see you." Rita nodded at my dad. "It's a pleasure to see you too Rita. How're you doing, Rose?" Dad asks, sitting down by the sofa. "Oh… raising these rascals is hard. They barely sleep! I usually can't keep them in line!" I say, scratching my pointed ear. Dad chuckled at this because he only wished he would have experienced this himself.

Just then, Ryan started bolting down the stairs in a full on sprint. He instantly tackled Fagin to the ground, giving him licks all over. "Heal, boy! Heal!" Fagin laughed, getting licks from Ryan. I never saw Ryan this happy before in my life. He's been so happy since he was adopted by Jenny and her family two days after our daring rescue. We were happy to spend the holiday season with him.

After a bit, he got off Fagin and looked towards us. Dodger, I, Tito, Francis, and Einstein didn't hesitate to tackle the dalmatian to the ground and start treating him with welcoming licks. "Okay, quit it guys! I don't want my fur to be all ruined again!" Ryan laughed. When we did get off of him, Rita walked over to her mate and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Didn't I tell you I'd come? Rose believed I wouldn't." Rita said, giving me a sideways glance. "Not true! I knew you were totally coming with!" I exclaimed, stretching my limbs.

We didn't see the puppies and Kaiden go outside to play in the snow. "Is that everyone?" Ryan wondered in dismay. "Those rascals! Kids! C'mon quit playing in the snow and get inside!" Rita called, getting all of our puppies, including Kaiden to come inside. Rita and Ryan's puppies were a nice mixture of the two like Dodger and my pups. Tiffany, Stacey, and Macey were the girls. Sean and Kholat were the boys.

Sean is considered by both Rita and I that he's the "mini Dodger" of the group just like Charlie and Pepper. Kholat is the smartest pup of the bunch but is the only one who's mute. The girls looked just like their mother but had their dad's spots. Well, the girls each had a different length of hair on their heads. Tiffany being the longest, Stacey being the medium length, and Macey having the shortest hair. Stacy had brown fur like Rita. Kholat had no hair on his head like most male dogs. Sean had brown fur like Rita's and can howl just like Ryan. He wants to be just like his dad someday.

"Daddy!" they squealed with joy. "Uncle Ryan!" Sammie, Charlie, and Pepper exclaim, their tails wagging. "Christmas is almost here! Christmas is almost here!" they all shouted. "I know little ones. Santa's coming in a few days. So you be on your best behavior and be nice or Santa won't bring you puppies anything good for Christmas. Have you 5 been behaving for your mother while I live here?" Ryan chuckled.

"How about you three? You behaving for your parents?" Dad asked Sammie, Charlie, and Pepper. All of the pups nodded innocently. "Good. Now go to Winston so he can clean off your paws. That goes for you too Kaiden." I say. The pups don't hesitate to rush into the kitchen with Kaiden behind them. He's still a puppy himself and it made me so happy.

"Hey! I get to go first!" Sean exclaimed, pushing the others away. "No me first! Me first! You got it last time!" Stacey cried. "No shoving! You'll lose an eye!" Sammie exclaimed. "Wait a minute!" Charlie shouted. I chuckle at the petty bickering between all of our pups and Kaiden.

"Hey, Ryan. C'mere for a second." Dodger said. Ryan trotted over to where Dodger and I were. "Yeah? What's up guys?" he said, giving his a smile. "You're still cool man. Rose, should we give our spotted friend an opening as Railroad Tycoon of New York?" Dodger asked, looking over to me. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Consider it opened for the Railroad Tycoon of NYC." I agreed. Ryan's face lit up at what we said. "Thank you guys! Thank you! Thank you! This means a lot to me!" Ryan exclaimed, spinning in circles with his tail wagging.

"Dodge, let's say we give these two some time alone?" I ask to which he agrees. Dodger and I leave the room to give them some privacy. We went into a guest bedroom that we would be staying in for the next few days. "Man… I gotta say we've had quite the adventure huh?" Dodger said, sitting down in front of the bed. "You're telling me. Never in my life would I believe that… we'd start a family. I remember Fagin saving me as a puppy. You guys being my family from day one. You guys took me in and didn't think twice about it." I say.

Dodger nuzzled me affectionately. "Yeah, I remember that day vividly. Now look at you, all grown up." Dodge said. I chuckle and nuzzle him back. "Ya know… I had a talk with Ryan earlier this week and… he said that we haven't had our honeymoon yet? He arranged for us to go to a special trip in Scranton? Just us and Rita and Ryan. Even Georgette and Oliver decided to watch our pups while Einstein, Francis, and Tito watch Rita and Ryan's pups." I mention. His face beamed with joy.

"And you decided this without me, Darling? This is exciting! I can't wait!" Dodger teased, giving me a nudge. "Neither can I. Truthfully, we all need a break from the pups." I said, laying down on the bed. "You said it." Dodger said, snuggling up with me on the bed. Afterwards, the two of us had fallen asleep with our puppies sleeping on their own beds that was in the room with us. Things have never been more perfect between us. And I wouldn't change anything as long as I live.

**The End**

**(Ryan and his puppies belong to Ryanbrony765! I don't own them! But I do own Rose, Kaiden, Jerald, and Celeste and her puppies!)**

**Feel free to leave a review as long as it's positive. Any negative comments will be reported! Oliver and Company is owned by Disney (All Rights Reserved) You can make fan art of this story as long as it's not 18+. **

**Hope you ladies and gentlemen had fun reading this recreation of Ryan and Company. I had permission to rewrite it from Ryanbrony765.)**

**Finished as of March 23, 2019.**


End file.
